Just a Typical, Cliché Fanfiction
by Jealous Kitty
Summary: Asoka Yoshizowa finds herself close to death after an attack by a certain Tsviet. Hopefully there's a certain Vincent Valentine nearby who might be able to save her.  Dedicated to my best friend.    VincentXOC.


_**Just A Typical, Cliché Fanfiction**_

A Vincent Valentine X OC One-Shot

The rain fell down from the sky relentlessly. It had been like this for quite some time here in Midgar. The heavens seemed to always shed tears when such events were taking place. With a groan, she collapsed onto her knees, watching as the puddles beneath her turned a murky red as her blood washed away from her. She had never been much of a fighter, enjoying spending her time raising Chocobos instead. It was her dream to breed a Golden Chocobo, but she had been rather unsuccessful with the job. And when Meteor utterly destroyed Midgar, she tried to help the innocent bystanders that had been unfortunate enough to be caught in the crossfire. Perhaps she also felt sort of responsible for what happened because a family member had been involved in the near destruction of the world.

Laughter fell upon her ears as Asoka Yoshizowa tried to pull herself to her feet. But Rosso the Crimson stopped her, the large weapon slicing through flesh, forcing Asoka back to the ground. "What did you hope to accomplish coming here?"

What had she hoped to accomplish coming to Midgar. As soon as the city plagued with mako radiation seemed to heal, something else always seemed to show up to destroy the hope that the few inhabitants of the city still had. She had thought that perhaps this time she could do something to help. Although she couldn't breed a Golden Chocobo, maybe she'd be able to become a hero. But that dream was so far gone now, as her life was slowly rushing away from her.

A cruel smirk played upon the Tsviet's lips as she watched hope drain from her victim's body. Rosso raised her blade, before bring it down upon the smaller girl. But the blade never met its mark. The weapon slammed onto the empty ground, the water dancing up around it. Turning her head, the Tsviet frowned as she turned this way and that, but her prey had vanished.

The shout of rage was consumed by a clap of thunder.

...

Slowly everything that was out of focus slowly began to settle into place. A soft bed molded around her as a large pillow supported her head. It was definite change from the cold wet ground of Midgar. However, she couldn't remember what had happened. The laughter of Rosso the Crimson echoed in her mind as a reminder of her near death experience. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to shut out the memory.

With a flop, something soft by heavy landed upon her face. Reaching up, she pulled at the cloth that had fallen upon her face as she opened her eyes and looked around the room in confusion.

"Get up lazy. I know I'm not skilled at using materia, but still with all that sleep you should be all right," Kitty announced, standing at the side of the bed, brushing rebellious strands of hair from her face. "When you're ready, come out and say hi."

With that, the blonde turned around and left the room, the door clicking shut behind her. Kitty Diskenth was a friend that she had met on a trip to Kalm many years ago. It had been coincidence that they had met again in Edge. Well maybe it wasn't as much of a coincidence as she had first thought it had been. After what had happened to the city, it was no surprise that the older woman had relocated to somewhere else.

Moving down the hallway, Asoka stopped at the wooden table that barricaded one side of the small space. There was a simple plant, as well as a few picture frames. However, what caught her attention was that her gun was sitting upon the table silently. It had been rather useless when she had actually needed it. Leaving it to be, she walked down the rest of the hallway.

Reaching the living room and kitchen, she found Kitty leaning against the divider between the kitchen and living room, a mug of hot chocolate in hand. Following Kitty's gaze, Asoka blinked in surprise and confusion of the scene before her. The one and only Vincent Valentine was sitting upon the couch, looking rather annoyed with the small white kitten that was currently clinging to the top of his head.

Asoka tried to keep from laughing at the sight, trying to cover up the laugh as she looked away from the man that she had met a few times before. He wasn't easy to talk to, seeing as how he had the tendency to stay in the back and observe instead of joining in idol chat. He had given her some pointers on how to aim her gun better. But thanking him for that now would not be the best thing to do. Besides, the longer she could remember his expression as the little kitten clung to him... well it was indeed a Kodak moment.

"Ah. Vincent here's the one that saved you from Rosso," Kitty stated as she set the mug down as the fluffy kitten leapt to the ground and pranced towards her. "Well I promised Yuffie that she'd be able to see Snow, so chill out for a bit. See ya."

The door slammed shut, leaving Vincent and Asoka alone in someone else's apartment. The tick-tocks of the clock filled the air. Deciding that he had taken up enough space, Vincent stood up and walked towards the door. Finally Asoka cut through the silence, stopping him before he could leave.

"Thanks for saving me. I shouldn't have done such a stupid thing but... And thanks for staying around so long. You didn't need to, but thanks," she paused again as she tried to think through her thoughts. "Or perhaps you did have to stay. Kitty isn't blackmailing you is she? If so, I'm sorry!"

A hint of a smile crossed the man's lips before it vanished once again. He shook his head side to side, "No. She isn't."

"Oh," Asoka breathed a sigh of relief. "Vincent. If possible, could you possibly teach me a bit more how to actually use a gun. I don't plan on going up against a Tsviet again. I promise. But still..."

Silence engulfed the room, the only sound the creek of the door as the black haired man slowly opened the door. "Tomorrow. 7th Heaven."

The girl stared for a bit before she nodded firmly. "Thank you."

As the door clicked shut behind Vincent, Asoka couldn't help but be ecstatic. Her encounter with Rosso the Crimson was far from her mind, and she could only look forward to spending a bit more time with the mysterious hero, Vincent Valentine.

**The End** (?)


End file.
